biru
by winkiesempress
Summary: (eren, armin) selama ini, sesungguhnya ia telah melihat laut. buat #CPC2016. Spoiler for chapter 82.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : se-sepertinya OOC deh asdfghjkl. Mengandung spoiler untuk chapter 82.

* * *

 **biru**

untuk #CPC2016

happy reading :)

* * *

Mentari terlalu terik hingga membuat mata siapa pun yang menatapnya memicing akan cahaya. Namun Eren dan Armin masih mempertemukan punggung dengan rerumputan yang menghangat karena matahari musim panas, dengan mata menuju pada angkasa yang biru membentang. Mata zamrud Eren mengerjap, menyaksikan bagaimana awan merayap perlahan pada lazuardi, mengembara entah ke mana. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah ada suatu masa di mana ia bisa pergi ke mana saja dan bebas seperti awan.

Armin mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, seolah ia hendak menggapai surya dan menyimpannya dalam genggaman. Lalu ia membuka kelima jarinya, membiarkan cahaya menyusup dari sela jemari dan menumpahi wajah. Ia berkata,"Langit hari ini biru sekali."

"Bukannya langit selalu biru?" Eren berucap dengan nada bodoh, kemudian menyilangkan tangan di bawah kepala. Armin terkekeh geli, lalu menjawab,"Iya, tapi hari ini terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya."

Eren mengernyitkan dahi, masih tak memahami mana bagian yang berbeda, masih merasa langit setiap hari sama saja. Selalu biru. Belum sempat ia menarik kata paham, Armin sudah berkata lagi. "Menurutmu, di antara langit dan laut, masih lebih biru yang mana?"

"Mana aku tahu." Eren bangkit, duduk dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu pada ilalang. Matanya turut menantang angkasa. "Aku kan belum pernah pergi ke laut juga."

Armin memandangnya, bagaimana wajah Eren kadang dilumuri cahaya dan kadang menggelap karena pergerakan awan yang sesekali menyelimuti baskara. Armin pun berpikir, betapa bebasnya menjadi awan, berarak di kanopi biru, menjumpai cahaya matahari, menyapa bintang-bintang dan merengkuh bulan. Lalu, bukankah awan juga diizinkan melihat apa saja yang mereka inginkan dari atas sana? Bebas.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihat di bukumu?" Eren menambahkan. "Di bukumu itu ada gambar apa saja 'kan, soal dunia luar?"

"Ya … ada sih gambar langit dan laut, tapi tentu saja aku belum puas kalau belum melihat sendiri!" Semangat mengisi tiap silabel yang diucapkan Armin setiap kali ia mengutarakan angannya. "Apa kita bisa benar-benar pergi ke laut, ya?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kita 'kan sudah berjanji." Eren mengucapkannya nyaris tanpa nada, masih dengan mata menjelajah ruang-ruang langit, seolah tak begitu memerhatikan ucapan Armin. Tapi kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra bagi Eren sendiri, menyihir hatinya untuk mengunci kata-kata, memutlakkan janji itu. Dan sepercik kebahagiaan telah terpantik dalam hati Armin begitu mendengarnya. "Aku penasaran apakah akan lebih indah dari yang ada di gambar."

"Hei, Armin, kalau kita memandang jauh ke samudra, akan ada batas antara garis laut dan garis langit, 'kan? Kalau kita berenang melalui garis itu, kita akan berada di mana?" Eren bertanya, mengutarakan apa yang pernah ia lihat di buku Armin. Armin melukis visi yang dimaksud Eren dalam benaknya, kemudian menjawab,"Bukankah masih laut? Lalu, jika kita berenang lebih jauh, mungkin kita akan menemui suatu daratan yang lain."

"Daratan yang masih sama dengan dunia ini?" Eren bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin iya."

"Wah." Eren kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Armin, membiarkan rumput lagi-lagi menggelitik punggungnya yang berbalut baju lusuh. "Kukira samudra menyembunyikan misteri. Seperti dunia lain atau semacamnya."

"Soalnya, bumi kan bentuknya bulat. Jadi kalau kita melewati garis batas itu dan meneruskan perjalanan dengan arah yang sama, pada akhirnya kita kembali lagi." Armin menjelaskan dengan suara tenang, berpadu dengan desau angin yang sesekali menghela kata-kata. Eren terpana. "Sejauh apa pun kita pergi, pasti akan kembali?"

"Iya. Ombak juga begitu, katanya."

"Wah." Jelas ada ketakjuban mengisi _emerald_ Eren. Hatinya bertanya, apakah mereka semua juga akan sama? Sejauh apa pun mereka berpisah, apakah mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi?

Sunyi mengisi jeda dialog. Armin bangkit, duduk sembari menekuk lutut. Mata safirnya masih menjelajahi dirgantara. Lalu ia menarik napas dan mengangkat topik sebelumnya. "Mungkin masih lebih biru langit? Tapi, menurut apa yang kubaca, laut memiliki pantulan cahaya matahari yang seperti permata bertebaran di air yang biru, jadi … pasti laut sangat indah, ya?"

Saat itu matahari bercermin pada sepasang kristal yang begitu biru, dan Eren menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada langit tengah menaungi mereka di atas sana, biru terdispersi ke segala penjuru angkasa, megah menjadi atap istana jagad raya. Ada laut dalam benak mereka, tercetak dalam lembar usang yang ditemukan Armin, biru dengan ombak yang pecah pada karang dan taburan sahasra berlian di atasnya.

Tapi Eren menatap mata Armin, menyaksikan bagaimana kilau-kilau kirana berkelip pada sudut-sudut pupil biru, cahaya yang seolah tak pernah habis. Biru yang bukan sekadar dua manik pelengkap panca indra—lebih dari sekadar netra. Eren merasa ada sesuatu entah apa yang tersimpan, begitu dalam, mungkin saja tak seorang pun mampu mencapai dasar. Biru. Biru yang bercahaya. Biru yang terlalu indah.

Tanpa Eren sadari, ia telah tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam mata Armin.

 _Biru di matamu lebih indah,_ Eren berbisik dalam hati. Serangkai kalimat yang teralun lirih dalam relung, dan Eren membiarkan hanya dirinya yang tahu.

* * *

Eren membuka mata, dan biru adalah warna yang pertama kali terhampar.

Tapi itu hanya langit. Bukan laut, bukan samudra yang selama ini terpatri dalam imaji, bukan panorama tirta dengan ombak menari. Bukan. Eren menyimpan rapi mimpi itu untuk suatu hari, untuk suatu masa depan yang belum terjamah, untuk satu waktu di mana mata dan hatinya akan mewakili mimpi seseorang.

Itu hanya langit. Bukan laut, bukan pula mata Armin.

Mungkin, selama ini Eren telah melihat laut dan segala keindahan yang dikisahkan ada di dalamnya. Laut yang masuk dalam daftar impiannya itu telah berulang kali hadir dalam retina. Armin yang memintanya berjanji soal samudra, dengan suara riang yang merepresentasikan angan, tapi tak menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa ia telah menyimpan laut dalam matanya.

Ah, laut. Eren memang ingin melihatnya. Eren ingin menjemput mimpi yang dititipkan Armin. Tapi untuk saat ini, yang paling ingin dipandangnya mungkin adalah biru mata Armin.

 _(Tapi Eren tahu benar, ia tak akan pernah lagi melihat teduh mata biru itu. Tak akan pernah lagi)_

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:**

haaai! saya winkiesempress, penghuni baru fandom shingeki no kyojin. ini fik pertama saya di fandom ini ehehe. maafkan ya kalau ooc hiks ;;;;

saya adalah salah satu korban tindakan hajime isayama-sensei. masih belum bisa menerima kematian armin. pls. dia belum lihat laut. kenapa sang mangaka kejam sekali asdfghjkl. hanya bisa berharap semoga ada keajaiban di chapter selanjutnya ;;;;

anyway, salam kenal semuanya!


End file.
